In recent years, stereoscopic display of an integral photography system has been known (see Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2). In such a type of stereoscopic display, a liquid crystal display panel is disposed such that a plurality of pixels are arranged on the back side of a lenticular lens. Light beams emitted from respective liquid crystal display panels belonging to the same lenticular lens travel at different angles. Therefore, it is possible to give a desired image for each angle by giving an appropriate image to each of the liquid crystal display panels and to enable stereoscopic display based on an integral photography system.